Getting You to Love Me
by terra hotaru
Summary: Roxas, Riku, and Axel grew up together. Axel cared a lot about Roxas and so does Roxas. Axel and Riku belongs to a rich family with tough rules while Roxas is all alone in the world. YAOI. AkuRoku, RikuSora. Better than summary inside, please read. XD
1. A Family

**A/N : **Hi! I'm starting a brand new story. 'Nightmares' is still on going, don't worry. XD

It's just, I dreamt (yes, dream… as in sleep dream) about this main plot last night and I just had to write it down and yes, you can basically guess what I have dreamt from the title. I've been spending my whole morning to elaborate on the dream since then. And here it is! A brand new story! I hope you guys like it, and please, Review. I'm still having my doubts about this and I need some review to make me want to continue to the second chapter.

Alright, enough with my rants, please, continue on to read the story.

**Disclaimer :** Umm, nope, don't own Kingdom hearts or any of its characters, or even Yazoo and Reno at that. If I do, I'd be having Axel all to myself (keep him in a cage or something). Too bad he's just pixels… 'cries'

**Warnings : **This is another YAOI of AkuRoku and RikuSora and also normal other pairings. There will be something in this story that makes me rate it M. I can't spoil it. Hehe. Oh, and the story is angst-y, of course, there will be some happy moments too. This first chapter is one of the happy moments.

**Chapter 1**

**A Family**

It all happened ten years ago…

The sky which had been bright and sunny all morning suddenly grew dark. It is another rainy season in the World that Never Was. The World that Never Was is a big world with its capital, the Never Was Town. It is a big town complete with its casino, town square, theme park, residential, basically, it's an entertainment town. The Never Was is always crowded with its tourists and residents and the town has been declared one of the most 'Want to Visit' towns. People may look at the town as if it is a very happy place with no suffering but they are wrong. There is one rule in the Never Was, the rule of jungle, '_Survival of the fittest'_. This is where the rich gets richer by the day and the poor gets poorer. Day by day, many poor people died at the street out of hunger and the residents see it as nothing. Those who have died at the streets are not even getting proper burial; they just rot away, eaten by maggots.

At the end of the street, in the corner, sits a young blond, around eight years of age, covering himself in newspapers. He is all alone and has been all alone for two years. The sky is growing dark and the temperature had been dropping. It has been days that this spiky blond eats anything down his throat. He only drinks rain water to quench his thirst and to put up with his hunger. He is shivering badly, blue eyes seeing blurry things. "I'm gonna die…" He whispers under his breath. He keeps on trembling and shivering, hugging his knees closer and pulling more newspapers to cover himself.

His clothing is not doing anything to keep him warm. He has worn that zipper light brown cotton shirt and the baggy pants with black and white checkerboards in the middle for two whole years. In fact, the color which is light brown has been reduced to dark grey and his body is stained with bruises and wounds that he got from stealing to feed himself. It is a miracle that he is able to survive for two years in the town. "No, it can't end like this…" The boy gathers all his strength to stand up, leaving the newspapers falling to the floor. His face that is supposed to be white, smooth, and silky is painted grey. He walks outside to the streets.

With enough concentration, he eyes a fruit shop for an opening. Seifer, the owner of the shop, is chatting with one of his customers, persuading him to buy some fruits, boasting about its freshness. Seeing that as his one and only chance, the boy quickly runs over to the shop and takes an apple. Unfortunately for him, Seifer takes off his glance from his costumer and eyes him. Seifer followed by Rai, hastily runs over to catch the frequent thief. They outrun the boy, catch him, and started beating him for stealing.

--

"Young Master! Axel! Please slow down." A young woman with blond hair shouts, trying her best to catch up with the running red-headed boy, wearing her high-heels. Noticing that she can't quite catch up with the boy, the woman halts, takes off her high heels, holding them with one hand, and started chasing again. Following from behind calmly is also a boy, 11 years of age, with silver hair that falls to his shoulder. The woman smiles when she is able to catch the red head and grabs said boy's wrist. "Aww, no fun, Aunt Namine. Let's play some more." The red head boy pouts, putting on those adorable puppy eyes of his. His ever so green eyes are glistening and are very big. Namine is the red haired and silver haired's mother's best friend and has been taking care of the children since they were small.

"Oh, no. I'm not falling for that one, Axel. We _have _to go home!" Namine shouts and Axel tries his best to struggle away. Having no other choice, Namine throws away her high-heels and with ease picks Axel up.

"No fair! Just because you're big."

"Not _big,_ Axel. _Adult_." Namine shoots death glare at him. "Why can't you be like Riku?"

"Aww, Riku and I are different."

"Good thing I'm not the same as you. Or Namine would be _dead_, having to take care of _two_ Axel." The silver haired boy, Riku, finally comments with a smirk.

"Hey, you're supposed to help me with this."

"I can do what I want." Riku smirks.

Axel sighs, "C'mon, Aunt. This is the only one day in a month that Mom and Dad allow us to tour the town, with you. Don't you want to spend more time with dear little Axie and cute little Riku?" Axel smiles, trying his best to convince that Aunt of his.

"Axel." Namine sighs followed by Riku. The boy is only thirteen years old and he is already a smooth talker. "It's going to _rain_ soon. You _know_ that rain is your enemy." Axel still puts on that face of his, not faltering. "You _sure?_"

"Very _sure_. You'll take care of me, right, Aunt Namine and also Riku?"

"Ha. You can take care of yourself." Riku smiles again.

"Kairi and Yazoo are _so_ killing me for this…" Namine puts Axel down and puts a hand on her forehead, feeling dizzy.

"Yay! You're the best!" Axel said cheerfully. "Don't worry. Uncle Reno will protect you, Aunt!" At that, Namine's face reddens but quickly snaps out of it, grabs her shoes, and start chasing after Axel who has run away, again followed by Riku, walking calmly.

They pass the town square and arrive in a very damp place; a street not far that is known for sheltering dangerous and poor people. Axel stops at the sight, this is the first time he had ever gotten to that side of the town which is not cheerful like the rest. Riku walks closer to him, while Namine is panting at the side. "Come here, you two!" She shouts.

"I don't know the town has a place like this." Axel said.

"Everything has their bad sides, Axel. And this is one of them. Let's go, before we get the three of us in trouble." Riku grabs Axel wrist. Axel is about to follow but he halts when he hears a shout. "I'm sorry!"

"Axel, don't. It's none of our business." Riku reprimands. Though it may be true that Riku is two years younger than the red-head, but he was always more sneaky, smart, and mature. "There!" Axel finally finds the source of the scream. He points to the side of the street; two grown up man is beating on a small brunette boy. Axel sneaks away from Riku's grab and run away to help said boy. Though he may be small, Axel has practiced martial arts. He kicks Seifer's left leg which makes him notices Axel and the both stops beating the blond. Riku quickly runs over to aid. Both child is taking on the grown ups. Riku is quick with his leg while Axel has strength. However, soon, Rai grabs hold of Riku and Seifer locks Axel. Namine, who had just been watching quickly run over. "Stop!" She shouts. "Let them go."

"No way, woman. Look what the kids give us." Namine observe silently. Axel and Riku may have lose the fight, but nevertheless, they managed to put a couple of bruises to the two grown ups face and couple of wounds in their arm. Namine watch, amazed and amused. She is so proud of the two. _'So, Reno didn't waste his time teaching the two martial arts after all.'_

"Let go of them. They are just kids."

"You'll need money for that, chick." Seifer says.

"Let… go off me, stupid!" Axel somersaults and kicks Seifer straight in the face. The blond boy who has been watching laughs although he coughs blood then because of the wounds he got. Riku too quickly kicks the part that makes Rai man and Rai lets him go, jumping, touching his manhood. Riku and Axel quickly go to help the blond boy.

"I can charge you for trying to kill a kid. Surely you must know that we are of the Lauryne family. Take this and scram." Namine takes out munny from her wallet and throw it to Seifer and Rai. They took it and quickly run back to their fruit shop. Namine walks over to the young blond. Noticing the seriousness, she quickly orders Axel and Riku, "Quick!" She is about to take the boy but is stopped by Axel who has quickly picked him up and run away.

"He's faster, Namine. Let's go." Riku smirks, running away. Namine sighs and follows.

--

The blonde boy wakes up with dizziness up his head. He eyes his surroundings and finds himself already treated and in a very big room on the big king size bed on the side of the room and a table, full of foods in the middle. Without any hesitation and with the instinct of living on, he jumps from his bed and runs over to the table, quickly shoving himself with foods. Chicken, lobster, vegetables, soup, fruits… He is not able to finish it all though and his eating speed is slowed down when he is getting fuller and fuller but he still stuff himself. The door to the room suddenly opens, alerting him. He jumps from his chair and take his stance to defend himself.

"Slow down, there." Axel said with a grin. At his back, stands a tall man with the same but longer red hair.

The boy stands straight after knowing that he is his savior, quickly cleans his mouth with his clothes and bows his head, "Thank you."

"He knows his manners." The much taller red-head says.

"See, Uncie Reno, I said he's a good guy."

"No one said anything about him being bad. You have to send him back to the street before night, Axel. Or else, Yazoo, your father is going to be mad at you." Reno warns.

"I know, Uncie. Hey, didn't you say you have a date with Aunt Namine?"

Reno blushes, painting his face red, the same color as his head. "It's not a date, Axel." Axel smirks. "Oh?" Reno scratches the back of his neck, "We're just going out. A-anyway, Riku should be coming here soon. I'll leave the blonde with you two. If you need anything, call the servant or the doctor."

"Got it, Uncie. Now, don't make Aunt wait." Reno glares and hastily goes away. Axel closes the door and walks over to the blond boy, finds himself a head taller than him. "You're small." He comments with a grin.

The boy frowns. "I'm Roxas." He says.

"Oh, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Roxas frowns even more but nods his head nevertheless. His big blue eyes scan the red head. Noticing his stare, Axel says, "See something you like?"

Roxas blushed, being caught staring and quickly puts his eyes away. "Your hair… it's beautiful…" He mumbles.

"Oh, I've been taking care of it." He grins, proud of being praised. In fact, this is the first time that anyone ever praises him for his hair. "And you're smelly. Finish with your food?" Roxas nods as an answer again. "Well, let's go get you cleaned up then." Axel grabs his wrist and pulls him away. They go out of the room and Roxas finds himself in a very big hall. He estimates that it is even bigger than the town square. It is made of ceramic and silver walls shone with bright white lights. Sparkly and blinding. Nevertheless, he is amazed, never in his life he is ever been to such a big place. They descend the long stairs covered in red carpet all the way down. Finally, they go in a room and arrive in the royal bathroom. Roxas just stares with wide eyes.

"Whoa, your eyes are so big and blue." Axel smirks. "C'mon, take a bath. Riku and I will help with that."

'_Riku?'_ Roxas frowns but when he eyes around the bathroom a little more he finds a silver haired boy which he assumes is shorter than Axel. Riku smirks and smiles at him, coming closer and stretch out his hand which is bubbly with soap. "Riku." At that, Roxas grabs his hand, not minding about the soap. "I'm Roxas."

"We've got only three hours until night, Axel."

"I know. I'll undress Roxie and you clean him." Roxas blushed, _'Undress?'_

"And I get to do the dirty work because…"

"Because you're younger. Accept the fact." Axel laughs and quickly grabs Roxas, undressing him. Roxas squeaked and struggles at that. "I-I can do this by myself!" He protests.

"And how long has it been since you last taken a bath?"

"…Two years ago." Roxas answers embarrassedly and hesitantly.

"_Right_. We have two years of dirt to go in three hours, Riku. Let's make this easy and _don't _struggle, Roxie."

Roxas finally abides and remains silent while holding his face that is as red as tomato now and just let Axel and Riku do all the work. After getting stripped of clothes by Axel, Roxas covers himself with his hands. Both Axel and Riku laugh seeing that and remind him, "We are boys too, Roxie." Nevertheless, Roxas is still embarrassed being watch naked. His small body is nothing to be proud of. He jumps in the fully filled bathtub and fills the warm water takes in his body. He sighs in pleasure. It has been a while since he has taken a bath and feels the warm water.

Riku is already standing at the side with a big brush in his right hand. He starts doing his work, brushing all of Roxas' body until the black color fades away, leaving his body burning red. Seeing his little brother in trouble, Axel finally comes with another brush and helps. Roxas grits his teeth at the pain of the brushes rubbing his body. Soon, Roxas is sparkly clean, they even helped him brush his teeth. His body is white and smooth though still red from all that brush leaving the bathtub filthy with gray-ish water and his teeth is shining; it is white to begin with even though he hasn't brush it for the whole two years. He had been keeping it clean by chewing leaves at night. He steps out and takes the shower as ordered, further cleaning himself. Finally he takes a towel and wraps himself.

"Beautiful." Axel smiles, proud of his work.

"White and clean." Riku laughs too.

"Thanks…" Roxas said, embarrassedly. "Ummm, but why?"

"Now, you don't start asking questions at your savior."

"Sorry." Roxas looks at the floor.

"Take it easy. He's just joking." Riku laughs.

"I guess we just have nothing to do, ain't that right, Riku?"

"Don't think so. Roxas, even though he is just thirteen, you see, he has this fetish over small kids."

"Pedophile?" Roxas quirks an eyebrow.

"Hey, you don't say that to your savior." Roxas is again, apologizing. Axel laughs. "You are so innocent. And Riku, the _he_, you are talking about happens to be your big brother." Axel puts his hands on his hips.

"Who cares?" Riku smirks.

"You guys are brothers?" Roxas asked, confused, yet beaming.

"Too hard to believe?" Axel asked.

"Umm, no… It's just."

"This is what you get from a silver haired father and red haired mother. Though it really is unbelievable, huh? I have a devilish brother. Poor little innocent me." Riku laughs at his own joke and Axel just mouths a 'bleh'.

"C'mon, let's go get Roxie dressed up before father comes back." Axel goes out of the bathroom followed by Roxas then Riku. "But…" Roxas calls. Axel turns back to look at him and Riku eyes him. "I-I can wear back my old clothes. It's okay." Roxas says, unconfidently.

"That belongs in the trash." Riku comments. "I'm sure Axel has put it to where it belongs." He laughs.

"He's right, Roxie. No 'buts'. Let's go."

The three ascend the stairs with Axel leading yet again. However, they aren't going back to the room where Roxas has awoken, instead to another big room painted in red and arranged messily; a big bed to the side with red bloody cover, a dresser at the left side, and a round table in the middle. There are several clothes scattered around the floor. "I can't believe you lead us to your room, Axel." Riku puts a hand to his forehead.

"Why?" Axel frowns, putting his hands to his pocket.

"Your room is messy. You'd make a bad example for Roxas."

"I… don't mind…" Roxas says, trying to be polite.

"_Don't_, Roxas. Our parents won't allow the servants to clean the bedroom for us. That's why we have to take care of it ourselves. If you start to put up with Axel there, his room will become a hellhole." Roxas just mouth an 'oh' at Riku's remarks and Axel grunts muttering, "I'll clean it later."

"Oh, and haven't you notice that you are such a _giant,_ Axel?" Riku smirk, Roxas laughs but silenced himself immediately, finding it rude to laugh. Axel, who notices that, comments, "It's okay, Roxie. You can laugh at his jokes." He smiles, reassuring. Both Riku and Axel know that Roxas hasn't gotten used to them yet and is very shy. They are trying to make him feel like he belongs. "You have any idea? Smartie?" Axel eyes Riku.

"I can say for sure that Roxas can fit in my clothes a whole lot better than in your _giant _size."

"Stop with the _giant_, meanie." Axel pouts. The three laugh together then. Then, they direct their next destination to Riku's room. Riku's room is very neat unlike Axel's. It has the same arrangement but with book racks and the books arranged neatly in them. Not a single dust nor clothes are scattered around the floor.

"Been cleaning it once a week." Riku comments, noticing Roxas' stares of amaze. Roxas laughs a little then. Axel and Riku are really the polar opposites but they are brothers and get along very well. Roxas is a little bit envy. He has long since lost his family.

Axel goes in the room and starts his massacre around the room. He opens the dresser to search for clothes. Riku just watch. It is not unusual for him. It has been _a lot of_ times that Axel starts coming into Riku's room and starts searching for what he wants without any permission, rummaging and sometimes destroying stuffs in the way. Roxas just eye Riku, wondering if he is bothered at all. Riku leans his back to the wall, "No big deal."

"This should do fine, Roxie." Axel throws a black button up shirt and a thick oversized gray-ish jacket at Roxas. It falls softly on Roxas' head. And next, Axel starts searching for pants when he finds baggy long pants with many pockets and boxer, he throws it to Roxas again. Roxas just stares and looks at Riku. "Is this alright?"

"Huh?"

"I-I mean… It's your clothes…"

"Oh, it's okay, just wear it and see if it fits, you can let Axel start rummaging again if it doesn't."

"Yeah, Riku's a good little brother." Axel mess with Riku's hairs.

"Thanks!" Roxas beams, heads inside the room and start changing. It fits perfectly, if not more than that. "Looking good." Axel grins. Though it is still a little oversize, it really suits Roxas' little body.

"Thank you…" Roxas bows his head. "I-I should get going before your father finds out…"

"Where will you go?" Riku asks.

"The streets… Where I belong… I… don't have a family…" Roxas answers, staring his bare foot.

"Riku?" Axel eyes Riku. Riku gives a nod. They are thinking the same thing. "You can stay here with us, Roxie."

"Huh? But…"

"No, 'buts'." It is Riku who warns this time. "Besides, I think I need a little brother to take care of this _childish_ big brother of mine." Riku grins.

Axel scoffs, "Yeah, whatever he says." Axel and Riku laughs then.

"W-What about your father?... I don't want to get you guys in trouble and besides… I'm… dirty…" Axel and Riku shoots death glares at him. Roxas is sweating, he knows he is in trouble now. "Roxie." Axel calls with a deep voice, intimidating. "Did you just say we didn't do our best to clean you?"

"N-No! That's not what I meant! I…" Roxas backs away.

"We put our best into it, Roxas." Riku adds. And the two tackle Roxas down to the bed, tickling him. Roxas laughs so hard. He tries to explain but can't say anything clearly due to his laugh. "Our little brother's ticklish." Axel smirks.

"S-Stop… haha… I'm sorry… hahaha, really sorry."

Finding Roxas pleads; Riku finally stops, followed by Axel. "So, you are officially our little brother." Riku laughs, putting a hand into his pocket. Roxas though is crying now. He is so happy that he can't help but cry. "Axel, what'd you do?" Riku glares, trying to blame Axel on it.

"I didn't do anything! I just did the same thing you do!" Axel backs away.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Roxas laughs, crying all the while, and wiping away his tears with the long sleeves of his jacket.

"Aww, Roxie." Axel and Riku smile at each other. They both join Roxas in the bed then.

"It's bad for the health to cry while laughing. People might think that you're crazy and that Axel has _infected_ you."

"I _don't_ infect people, Riku! And I am _so not_ crazy!" Axel gives him a death glare. However, the three laughs together again.

Roxas cries himself to sleep afterwards and mumbles, "Family...". Finding themselves also tired, Axel sleeps at the left side of Roxas and Riku at the right. The three little boys sleep peacefully.

--

Kairi and Yazoo is finally home from their tiresome work at the Never Was Parliament House. Reno and Namine still aren't back from their 'date'. The first thing that comes across the couples mind as they enter their house is their kids. They look up and finds Riku's bedroom door wide open. "Yazoo…" Kairi said worriedly. Their kids' room has never been left wide open before. Yazoo dashes upstairs followed by Kairi running. When Kairi arrives, her face softens seeing three kids sleeping peacefully in Riku's bed.

"Who's that?" Yazoo frowns at the sight of Roxas.

"Maybe one of Axel and Riku's friend. Yazoo…" Kairi smiles softly. "Let's go before we wake them up."

"Kairi…" Yazoo seems reluctant to go.

"Yazoo, you see their smiling faces? That's the most peaceful thing I've ever seen. Let's not yell at them, okay?" Kairi said as she leans over to kiss Yazoo's cheek. Yazoo's face softens then. "Alright. But I still have to ask them questions later when they are awake."

Kairi nods in agreement. The two leave the room silently with Kairi closing the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Roxas 'finds' two brothers that day and maybe also, a family, in which he belongs to. He is not alone now.

--

**End Note** : This is NOT the end. Haha… It's just one chapter and the main plot is still far away. Please, tell me what you think and review. Please, please, please. The next chapter will cover more about Axel, Riku, and Roxas' past. I'll refrain from continuing without any review because that would mean no one is reading and no one is interested… Oh well… Thanks! XD

Anyway, I find it funny and Seifer and Rai runs a fruit shop. Well, I can't think of anyone else. And the pairings with Kairi Yazoo, Namine Reno. Haha… I just need some red head and a silver haired to match the genes. I hope no one is upset with this pairings. XD

Please Review. I'll be waiting for your comments. Thanks, again!


	2. Hanging On

**Author's Note : **Finally, a chapter 2 for this story. Sorry for the long delay…

**Chapter 2**

**Hanging On**

Roxas woke up. The sky is getting darker by the night but the rain still seemed reluctant to fall. He is a bit surprised when he sees Axel's face close up in front of him. He jumps up, sitting. On his left side, he finds Riku. The two sleeps soundly. Roxas takes care to not wake them up and slowly slides of the bed. He still can't believe that he is going to live in that big house. However, he is sure that Riku and Axel's father won't let him stay. No family would ever take a child who has lived his two years in streets from stealing to their house. The room is messy. The least he can do now is clean up. And so, he starts picking up the clothes on the floor. Folding it neatly and placing them back to the dresser. Soon, everything is cleaned.

Having nothing else to do, he decides to go to Axel's room. Axel's room is messy and it really could use a little clean up. Roxas opens the door, trying as hard as he can to make as little sound. Axel's room is very close to Riku's so he arrives there in no time. Roxas did the same thing at Riku's room. However, he didn't fold the clothes. It doesn't seem like washed clothes after all. So he picks all of the clothes lying on the floor one by one. It's dirty, some even have stains of food. After he is done with the clothes, he decides to clean up any dirt from the floor. However, before he could do that, the door to the room finally opened and there stood a grown up man with long straight silver hair. "What are you doing here?" He asks unhappily. "I thought I heard someone sneaking around."

"I… I just…" Roxas tried to explain.

"You are getting your punishment, boy. No matter what your explanations." Yazoo glares and drags Roxas away easily.

Roxas is scared. Tears are welling up in his big blue sea eyes. He could only watch as the older man dragged him away to a room he hadn't been to before. It's a dark, clean room, made of stone, a dungeon... Even though it looked clean, there are rats scurrying about on the floor. Roxas can hear the sounds of mouse squeaking and the figures moving around on the floor. He's not scared though, he has been living with those filthy animals for years. However, after having gotten free of them for a day and having to go back to that life again made Roxas desperate. "I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to…" Roxas managed to muttered out.

"Look, boy." The man hissed, "I don't know what you are planning with my little boys. And whatever it is, I'm sure you're up to no good. You are staying here."

And so, Yazoo dragged the boy, opened a cell, and pushed him in, quickly locked it before Roxas can shout a protest or even hurried out. The man left him alone in the dungeon there. Roxas let out a soft cry, and then calmed himself down soon. This is his life. It has always been like that and there is no use crying over it. At least, he got to know good people like Axel and Riku. He took a seat inside the cell, in the corner, leaning his back against the wall, trying his best to make himself comfortable.

--

Riku woke up sooner than Axel. Lazily, he reached out his hand to the side a little but found nothing. The bed is empty, only Axel there. He opened his eye lid slowly and looked around, shaking his head a little to make himself a little bit more awake and sober. He is a little bit surprised that his room has been cleaned nicely, not even a single piece of strayed clothe, "Didn't Mom and Dad forbids the maids to clean our rooms?" He muttered under his breath, putting a hand to his messy shoulder length hair to comb it a little.

He shakes Axel awake after. Axel budged a bit, "Need… more sleep…" He muttered slowly, reaching out, wanting to hug Roxas that was supposedly sleeping beside him. "Nnnhh… Where's Roxie?" He opened his eyes a bit, looking at Riku.

"I was gonna ask you that. Did you take him somewhere?"

Axel sat up and glared at Riku, "How could I? I was _dead_ asleep."

"Yeah, and you're always _dead_ when you are asleep." Riku smirks a bit, jumping out of the bed. "I can guess that Roxas is definitely the one cleaning _your_ mess."

"_My_ mess? 's your room, Riku." Axel jumped out of the bed too, yawning a bit, "Let's go find Roxie. Maybe he's in my room now?"

Riku nodded and followed his red headed brother out of his room. They went inside Axel's room and found out that the room is cleaned too, not as cleaned as Riku's because of the horrible mess that Axel has piled up over the months but it can still be called 'clean'. "I love Roxie." Axel grins.

"Yeah, for cleaning up your room. …Where'd he go then?..." Riku's face turns grim.

"You don't think he went away, do you?"

"I dunno. Roxas would pull stuff like that, wanting to thank us for everything by cleaning up our room and quietly sneaks away." Riku reasoned.

"Or maybe… Dad found Roxie…"

"If that is so, then there is only one place that Dad will put him to."

"The dungeon… I hate this…" Axel shook his head, "It's about to rain too…"

"Another one of your _infrared_ antenna rain sensor, brother?" Riku mocked. Axel scoffed and nodded, "I suggest you go curl up in your room before you get us in trouble then."

"I can hold myself just _fine_. Let's go, hurry." Axel hurried out the room, again, followed by Riku. The big door to the dungeon is locked. Riku and Axel cannot fine the way in. Axel wouldn't give up though and bumped on the door, _hard_, with his knuckles, "Roxie, ya there?!" But no matter how many times Axel shouts, there is no answer from the dungeon. "He's not in here?" Axel had finally given up and turned around to look at Riku.

"I don't think so… The dungeon's door won't be locked for no reasons."

"Yeah…" Axel nodded. "Let's go find Dad."

"Let me ask you something first, Axel." Riku stood, leaning his back against the wall. Axel waved his hand, gesturing for Riku to continue and Riku nodded, continued, "Why do you care about Roxas so much?"

Axel walked closer to Riku and pats the silver haired head, "We've become family, remember? He's basically our little brother now."

"Heh." Riku smirks. "Yeah, that happens last time with Loz too. That's why Dad is so freaked out at new family members."

"I wouldn't say _freaked out_ for that."

"Your right." The both laughed and set off to look for Yazoo. They bumped into their mother along the way. Kairi quickly stopped the two boys from stepping further inside the hallway leading to Yazoo's office. "Riku, Axel." She hugged them both.

"Aww, Mom, we need to meet Dad." Axel said, trying to pull away from the hug causing Kairi to tighten it.

"You'd better not." Kairi said with a soft voice, almost whispering, "Your father's very mad right now. You boys go back inside your room."

"Mom, we can handle Dad." Riku said reassuring.

"No, you can't. You've been beaten hard last time by your father. I won't risk that anymore."

"Mom…" Axel tried to persuade again. "If we don't do anything, you'll be the one that got beaten."

Kairi giggled, "Yazoo wouldn't beat me. I believe that."

Axel sighed, "C'mon, Mom. Just let us through. We need to confront Dad."

"Riku, stop your brother from doing this." Kairi eyed Riku, hopeful.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm going with Axel on this one." Riku smiled calmly.

"That's a first time." Axel grinned. "Aww, my sweet little brother. I _love_ you _so_ much." Axel proceeds to hug Riku causing Riku to choke a bit at the crushing hug. After noticing that Riku is struggling, Axel immediately let go. "So, Mom, can we go?"

Kairi sighed in defeat, knowing that there's nothing that can stop his two boys once they decided to do anything together. She placed a hand on her forehead and said, "Alright, but _promise_…" Axel widened his eyes, giving that puppy dog look while Riku just stood waiting for his mother's condition, "Be polite, listen when your father is talking, no biting his words back, try to reason calmly, _and_ no fighting to win over what you are talking about. Let your father win, okay?"

"What's the purpose of meeting Dad when we just let him win over us?" Axel said, confused, tilting his head.

"Riku, I'll leave this one to you." Kairi winked. "And you, young man, control your anger." She stared Axel.

"Cool, Mom. We're off." Riku said, grabbing Axel's wrist, dragging him away. Kairi followed shortly after into the room and sat in one of the chair placed there.

It is a square shaped room, pretty big, about the size of Axel's and Riku's room. There is a fireplace at the other side of the room which was lit and burning fiercely, painting half of the room yellow. The sound of the fire burning the woods and flickering fire can be heard. In the left corner of the room stood a big clock which ticks away with time. Bookcases are lined up nicely to the wall and the books are arranged neatly inside them. Papers are lined up on the table in the middle of the room where Yazoo is sitting. Yazoo, who was holding a pen, put it down on the table slowly, and lifted his head to look at his boys.

"We need access to the dungeon, father." Axel said, making out the best behavior he had.

"And why is that?" Yazoo asked with a calm and deep tone, leaning back against the chair, sitting comfortably, intertwining both of his hands together.

"We need to find Roxas." Axel answered. Riku stayed silent beside Axel, observing his father's expression.

"Who is this Roxas?"

"Roxas is our little brother now." Axel said, determined, with a stare.

"Brother?" Yazoo's face broken into one grim expression, certainly not happy.

"Father, we found Roxas yesterday in the streets." Riku started with his explanation, "He was beaten by some guy in the streets. I and brother saved him. We took him home, cleaned him, and because he is all alone, we decided to take him in as our little brother."

"And who gave you that power to decide?" Yazoo asked again, staring intensely at both the boys. Axel and Riku did not falter though. They stood still, keeping their calm and gave back the stare to their father. Riku and Axel both had been raised in this environment. Yazoo had always been a strict and sometimes even cruel and harsh father and Kairi had been always the caring and compassionate mother she is. However, Kairi isn't about to join the conversation as she knew that it would just turn out worst. She's there to hopefully, be able to stop Yazoo if he turns insane and started hitting the boys.

"We have no power to." Riku admitted. "We are about to ask for your permission when we woke up. However, Roxas was already gone by that time."

"So, you make decision before asking for permission? Who taught you that?"

"Father, this is our fault…" Riku admitted again. Axel is about to open his mouth to debate and started bashing his arguments to his father but Riku grabbed his hand, signaling him to not say a word of offense. "None of this is Roxas'."

Finally, Axel added, "Yes, father. Don't punish Roxas for this. I will take the punishment. I'm the one who made the decision and Riku just followed."

"Axel…" Riku wanted to protest but decided not to.

"You will get your punishment in the morning, Axel." Yazoo shot him a glare. "I found that little Roxas of yours sneaking around in your room. He must be another spy just like that Loz."

Axel and Riku are both silent, but finally, Axel spoke again with higher tone, "But, last time Loz is caught with proof. Is Roxas stealing anything?"

"I caught him before he can do anything and at that, your punishment will be slightly lighter."

"He's not doing anything, Dad. That's why. Besides, last time, Loz is your friend, father. Roxas can't be blamed for this."

Irked at the argument, Yazoo stood up, "So, you are defying me for that boy?"

"No, he's not father." Riku jumped into Axel's defense. "He's just…"

"Yazoo…" Kairi stood up and hug Yazoo's arm, preventing the man from doing anything.

"You stay out of this, Kairi." Yazoo said with a slightly calmer voice.

"Not if you are hitting the boys."

"Father, _please_, Roxas is not bad. If he is doing anything wrong, I will take full responsibility of it. You can punish me, even kill me, father." Axel said with a determined voice. Riku is a bit shocked to hear Axel uttered those words so easily since he knew that that brother of his is always fooling around.

There was a long silence before Yazoo finally threw Axel some keys, "I'll take you up on your words."

"Thanks!" Axel jumped happily while Riku just smiles.

"Meet me tomorrow, Axel. You'll be getting your punishment then."

"Okey-dokey, Dad." Axel said, already forgot about all his manners. Kairi smiled softly, letting go of Yazoo. She is relieved that nothing bad happened. "Let's go, Riku." Axel dragged Riku away. Riku just followed.

When they are running across the hall to the dungeon, they bumped into Reno and Namine, "Whoa, boys, where are you going?" Reno asked curiously.

"See ya later, uncie." Axel said, without even stopping. Riku, who was just being dragged answered fast, "We're going to get Roxas." And both the boys disappeared down into the hallway to the dungeon. From behind, Reno and Namine decided to follow.

Excited, Axel quickly took out the keys his father gave him and opened the dungeon door in less than one minute. After the door is opened, Axel went inside the dungeon, not holding Riku's hand anymore. Inside, he found Roxas in the first cell though he could not see clearly due to the room getting darker as the sky starts rumbling, a warning that the rain will start pouring down. He opened the door with the keys again.

Roxas remained seated on the floor, hugging his knees closer. He doesn't even budge knowing that Axel is there in front of him. Axel noticed it and just decided to put on a huge grin, "Roxie, you alright?"

"I… Got you into trouble, ain't I?" Roxas said slowly, hiding his face between his knees.

"Nah, I'm alright. Big brother Axel can take care of everything."

"Roxas, we come to take you out of here." Riku said calmly.

Roxas raised his head again, slowly. "I-I'll go away from this house. Thank you, really…" He stood up and bowed his head.

"You're not going away from here, Roxie. You have to be good and proof to father that I am right about you, alright?" Axel said, also standing up.

Roxas tilted his head in confusion. Noticing that, Riku added, "Something about Axel taking responsibility of you. Father will kill Axel if you take one step wrong."

"_Kill?_ But…"

"Little Axel's taking responsibility?" A laugh comes from the door. Then two figures appeared in the dungeon. It is Reno and Namine. "That's a new one." Reno added.

"C'mon, Roxie." Axel walked closer, reached out a hand and grabbed the blond's wrist. Roxas just followed.

Namine approached with a warm smile, "Are you okay?" She asked.

With a smile, Roxas nodded and answered still with his wrist grabbed by Axel, "Yes."

And the sky rumbled again, the dungeon become very dark that no one can see anything, rain starts pouring down without any warning this time. Reno took out his lighter and lit it up, revealing Axel who is holding and hugging tightly to Roxas now. Roxas blushed with embarrassment, still having no idea of what happened with Axel clutching him so tight. Namine, Reno, and Riku laughed, "He'll be hanging on to you now, Roxas." Riku said with a smirk.

"Urm… hanging on?" Roxas said, holding himself up desperately. The older and bigger boy is basically jumping on him now, hugging him like a koala baby to its mother. Roxas can feel Axel's body shivering.

"Hold it there, little one." Reno laughs.

"This is what happens when the rain pours out." Namine explained. "Axel will start clutching onto people nearest to him and not let go until the rain is over."

"I'm glad it's not me this time." Riku laughed.

"Me too." Reno sighed with laughter, "I had a feeling that the rain will last until morning."

"Umm… Axel…?" Roxas tried calling the red headed boy.

"Just… stay still." Axel managed to mutter out despite his shudders.

"So, umm…" Roxas looked to Namine, Riku, and Reno, "What should I do?"

"Let's just get you guys into the bed for now. Think you can handle it on your own?" Reno asked, a little bit worried that Roxas body will snapped at Axel's strength and weight.

"I – think so…"

Roxas started walking desperately with all his gathered strength up into the dungeon stairs, to outside. He finally arrived at the hallway but falls down with a thud on the floor, Axel still hugging him tightly. Roxas panted, catching breaths. The three just stared, letting Roxas handle it all on his own. Besides, they think it's so cute seeing Axel and Roxas like that.

Finally after a hard and gruesome effort, Roxas and Axel arrived in Riku's room, which is closer to the dungeon. He had to walk a little further to Axel's room but Riku said that they can stay in his room and Roxas took the offer instantly. He went thumping down into bed with Axel. "We'll just leave you two, then." Namine said softly. "Just stay there until the rain's over, Roxas."

"I'll be sleeping over at Axel's." Riku said.

"You still have your training, young men." Reno reminded.

"I'm not going today." Riku said with a smirk, "C'mon, Reno. Axel is not there. People might think that you're a pedophile, training with just the both of us."

"Pedophile?" Reno shook his head, amused at Riku's statement.

"Yeah, what will Namine think?"

Namine blushed, "Riku…" she reprimanded.

"Alright, you smart little ass." Reno sighed in defeat, "We skip the training for today."

"Yeah, because you want to spend time with Namine too, don't you?" Riku quickly ran away before Reno could catch him.

"That kid is just too smart for his age." Reno shook his head in disbelieve.

"Isn't that good then? He and Axel are bright kids." Namine said cheerfully.

"Yea, I know."

"So, we'll leave you alone, Roxas. Just shout if there's anything happening okay?"

Roxas nodded a little and the door is closed, leaving only him and Axel there. He managed a chuckle then, with Axel curling into a ball, digging into his chest, hands still circling tight around Roxas' waist, "Are you afraid of the rain?" Roxas asked slowly.

After a long silence, Axel finally whispered, "Rain is _bad_… I hate the rain."

"But, aren't we inside the house? The rain is outside…"

"It's the same, rain is _bad_ everywhere and anywhere."

Roxas feels amused that the usually cocky and cheerful Axel had become a child just because of the rain. "…Alright then…" Roxas said softly, with a smile. "Just rest and hang on."

"I'll be hanging on, alright."

Roxas laughs, "Right."

Axel made himself comfortable. He feels strangely safe and calm holding onto Roxas like that. The same feeling when he is with his mother. Of course, he knows quite well that Roxas is definitely _not_ his mother. He just had this strange feeling of attachment to Roxas though he wouldn't ever admit it.

And so, the room is becoming darker as the rain pours down. Roxas stayed awake, watching Axel's head. He can't sleep after all that sleep this afternoon. He quietly thought that Axel's hair is really beautiful, it's a little bit itchy as it made contact with his face, but nonetheless, it had this special scent that made Roxas feels addicted. Axel fell asleep a while later and Roxas feels himself slowly drifting into his slumber too.

--

Alright… So, lesson number one, doing three stories at once is a _bad_ idea. My brain got mixed up of the stories and I have to spend my time to read back what I had written in the past chapters. Lesson number two, making people wait is also a bad idea. I'm sorry for the long update. I can't promise that I'd update the next one fast but I surely won't leave any of the stories behind. I'll finish all of them, though these new ideas for new stories keep pouring out in my brain. Sigh… There are actually two new stories stuck inside my computer that I haven't submitted yet… haha…

Well anyway, remember to leave a review. Tell me if there is anything good or bad. I'm open to any critiques. Thanks!


End file.
